


The Black Lake Shifters

by NarratingDan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Police, Pre-Relationship, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sorcerers, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarratingDan/pseuds/NarratingDan
Summary: When Maximilian Sheppard moves to Black Lake he finds himself the center of attention of the local Shifter Pack. With each additional pack member that he comes across, Max more drawn into old pack rivalries, games of dominance and a dangerous power grab. But he can't ignore the pack any more than the pack can ignore him, he is the fated mate of one of them and when they bond, his power as a sorcerer will elevate not only his mate but the pack as a whole to all new heights.





	The Black Lake Shifters

From the outside, Collette’s didn’t look all that special. The glow of the neon sign coated the front of the bar in a vivid red light, making it nearly impossible to distinguish the true color of the building and doing much the same for the cars parked in front of the building. Music could just be heard from the parking lot although it was lost whenever a car passed on the street. Collette’s looked to be a dive bar, a place that likely had plenty of regulars but not one that drew throngs of people looking to dance and party.

Max Sheppard had heard some people around town talking about heading to the Quarter after their shifts, a section of town that was newer and more lively. Presumably that is where the livelier bars were, where the younger crowd looking to party headed for a good time. Max had purposely stayed away from the Quarter, wanting to avoid the crowds for the time being. Collette’s sparcely occupied parking lot told Max that he might have found the perfect place.

Broken asphalt and possibly shatter glass crushed under Max’s feet as he crossed the dim parking lot, a bead of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. Even with the light short-sleeved shirt that Max wore buttoned only half-way up, leaving a good swath of his upper chest exposed, the late summer’s heat was getting to him. It reminded him of the summers at Aeaea when he and the other students would spend long days and nights on the beach.

Of course the town of Black Lake was situated on the shore of the eponymous lake so there was nothing stopping Max from doing the same here, he just hadn’t had time yet. Perhaps tomorrow he would head down to the lake, go for a swim, but tonight Max wanted a drink.

When he pulled open the door to Collette’s, he wasn’t met with the cold air conditioned air as he had expected but rather a temperature that was only slightly better than the outside thanks to the fans that blew around the bar. A few eyes lifted to see who had entered but most moved away after they had seen Max, returning to their drinks or their conversation partners. Only a man playing darts across the bar and the bartender maintained a continued interest in Max as he continued inside, approaching the bar.

“Evening, what’re you thirsty for?” the bartender asked, offering Max a warm smile that he returned as he took a seat on one of the barstools. The woman, possibly the Collette, was in her fifties by Max’s guess and was not exactly pretty but certainly distinguished. Lean with muscle, strawberry blonde hair that darkened to a gold near the roots, pronounced cheek bones and and sharp nose that pointed down to a mouth that was bracketed by deep laugh lines. She had the energy of someone that enjoyed life but wouldn’t be pushed around easily. It was hard not to open up to that.

“Vodka-seven, ma’am,” Max answered, tilting on his stool to remove his wallet from his back pocket and place it on the counter next to him.

As the bartender turned to make the drink, Max took the opportunity to look around the bar again. It was as simple inside as it had been from the outside but much warmer. The building seemed to be split in two halves, with a wall of wood cased windows splitting the rooms. On this side booths lined the walls of the lower half of the room, broken only by the front door. A few tables with mismatched chairs filled the space between the booths and the bar. The upper half of the room, opposite where Max currently sat were a few taller tables and dart boards. Tvs were scattered around the room, all playing recaps from earlier games. The bar was like an island in the middle of the building, slitting this room in two halves but also crossing ot the other side of the glass divide to the secondary room. Max could see through the glass that the secondary room held a few more booths but was largely filled with pool tables with a few patrons currently playing.

“Helps when people start doing karaoke,” the woman said, setting Max’s drink on the bar in front of him. Max turned, his eyebrow cocked and head tilted slightly. The woman pointed to the glass divide, wagging her finger as if to gesture ot the whole wall. “Helps drown out the singing. Bad enough I have to hear someone that, by customers don’t need to suffer as well.”

“Good to know. I assumed that was the members-only lounge, I appreciate the clarification,” Max joked, returning the woman’s smile as he nodded.

“I don’t know your face, passing through or new to Black Lake?” she asked, leaning back against the center island within the bar.

“New, just moved here a couple weeks ago. Work has kept me in and out of town for most of that and the rest of the time I’ve been getting the home and office settled. Max Sheppard,” he said, offering a hand to the woman. She took it and Max was surprised at the strength he felt there. Sure, her black tank top left her arms on display and Max had noticed their musculature but still, her grip was surprisingly strong.

“Coco,” the woman said, “Collette but people around here don’t call me that.”

“Then why not ‘Coco’s’ instead of ‘Collette’s?”

“Legalities. Didn’t need the people coming in with the wrong assumptions. You let me know when you’re ready for another, Max,” Coco said as she noticed someone behind Max lifting his empty glass. The woman turned and went to work running the bar leaving Max alone with his own drink if only for a minute because Max was soon aware of a new presence.

“You’re looking a little low on drink there little buddy,” a deep masculine voice said in front of Max. He looked up and saw a man probably in his mid-forties looking down at Max as he held onto one of the beer taps, golden liquid pouring out and filling a pitcher underneath. Max’s mouth went dry at the sight of the man, he was tall with thick biceps that stretched the sleeves of the t-shirt in a very similar way to how his chest stretched the shirt. THe man’s head was cleanly shaven, only a shadow of hair to show where it would grow but his lower face was covered in a well trimmed golden-brown beard. His eyes were a bright brown and were fixed on Max. “Want another?”

“Uh, yeah. Vodka-seven sir.” Max replied after recovering for the wave of lust that hit him at the sight of the man. The man smirked and nodded his head, using his free hand to grab a new glass, place it on the counter in front of Max before scooping some ice out of a bin below the bartop and dropping it into the glass.

“Friend and I are playing pool, you should come join us,” he man said, taking hold of the neck of a bottle of vodka, flipping it upside down before catching it in the air above the glass and letting the liquor pour out. Several seconds went by, enough that Max knew there was probably double the vodka than normal, before the man tilted the bottle back and cut off hte supply. Again he flipped the bottle with one hand and returned it to its spot on the shelf. “Name’s Roscoe.” The man, Roscoe, took hold of the soda gun filled the rest of the glass with seven-up and then squeezed a lime into the drink. As he removed his fingers, Roscoe brought them to his lips and sucked each one free of the lime juice.

“I’m not much of a pool player,” Max admitted, thoroughly impressed by the little show and transfixed as the man’s mouth took his fingers. Thoughts of the man’s mouth on other things flooded Max’s mind and he fidgeted on his barstool. At twenty-two Max figured Roscoe had to be twice his age and he was easily twice his size. The discrepancies made Max shiver.

“Horseshit. We’ll show you. We aren’t playing for money or anything, just a friendly game. What else are you going to do, drink here alone?” Roscoe said, obviously teasing Max. Max could feel his cheeks flush and he glanced into the secondary room, seeing only the back of another man at one of the pool tables. He too was tall and even though the lighting wasn’t great, Max could see he was equally as well built.

“Roscoe Harrison. Get your ass out my bar,” Coco yelled from behind Max. Roscoe’s grin went guilty and he shrugged his shoulders at Max before looking up at the woman who was rounding the bar and practically charging at him. He stopped pulling on the tap and lifted the pitcher of beer with one hand while the other came up open palmed as if to say he were surrendering.

“Come on Coco, you’re always telling me I should be more helpful. I saw you were busy and saved you the work. Beside, Dustin said we’re all family,” the man said, doing his best to look innocent as the woman, a good head shorter than him stormed up to him and lightly smacked the side of his head.

“This ain’t the family kitchen, you don’t just help yourself. Dustin’s just as dim as you. You wait for drinks like everyone else. Go! Get!”

Roscoe bowed his head and took a step back but when he turned and was facing Max, he was smirking again and winked at the younger man. He nodded his head toward the pool tables before cross crossing the wall of glass through the bar. Max watched him go and so was looking through the glass particion when he rejoined his friend gestured back towards Max. The second man turned, took a second, then waved Max over.

“That fucking Roscoe, worthless. Troublesome,” Collette was muttered, not at anyone specifically but to the bar in general. Max didn’t listen, instead grab his drink with one hand and his wallet with the other before following the invitation to join Roscoe and his friend.

By the time Max reached the glass door that allowed access to the second room, Roscoe was already there, swinging it open for Max. When Max stepped through he found Roscoe at his back, walking just behind him with both hands on Max’s shoulders, guiding him to the table.

The second man was facing Max as he approached, leaning back so he was half sitting on the edge of the table with his hands holding onto a pool cue. He was a few years younger than Roscoe, likely his late thirties, and he was a few inches taller than Roscoe, placing him at least a foot taller than Max. Where Roscoe skin tone was similar to Max’s, fair with a decent tan from spending time outside, his friend’s skin was a deep golden hue as if he spent his life under the sun. He was thick with muscle, even more so than Roscoe, with a dark 5 o’clock shadow and dark hair trapped under a backwards baseball cap. The tanktop that the man wore left not only his massive arms exposed but also a good amount of the sides of his torso where Max could see the begins of the thick slabs of muscles that were the man’s pecs. Max’s eyes were drawn to a sleeve of intriguely tattooed patterns that covered the upper half of the man’s right arm and spilled across his chest.

“Little buddy, this is Bodhi,” Roscoe announced in introduction, urging Max forward with the lightest of pushes. Max stepped forward, eyes moving over the man’s body and up to his face which now had a wide smile of brilliant white teeth. The man released on hand from its hold on the pool cue and extended it towards Max.

“Hey, Max,” he said, taking the man’ hand and watching as his entire hand was swallowed up by Bodhi’s. Bodhi surprised Max by pulling him forward, dropping his cue against the side of the table and catching Max in a bear hug. Max was practically crushed in the embrace, his face pressed hard against the man’s solid chest as his feet left the ground. Bodhi’s large hand patted Max’s back before stopping and then rubbing a small circle.

“Good to meet you Max. So you going to play with us?” Bodhi asked upon finally releasing Max and letting the smaller man take a step back. He blinked, willing the fog that had overtaken his mind to dispearce, and then looked to Bodhi and Roscoe, nodding his head.

“Yeah, like I said, I’m not very good at it,” he said only for Roscoe to take his shoulders in his hands again and begin rubbing them.

“Don’t worry Max, you’re in great hands with us. We’ll teach you what to do.”

Bodhi nodded in agreement and then turned back to the table, removing the balls that were scattered across the green felt to reset the game. Roscoe against pushed Max forward, this time toward the rack of cues that hung on the wall and told Max to pick a stick as he began refilling both his and Bodhi’s glasses with beer. Max turned back to the men just in time to catch some unspoken communication between them, an arched eyebrow and smirk.

Max considered what was happening here, figuring the men were setting the groundwork for one of two things. One bad, one great. Max certainly preferred the second option and took a second to think about what the two men might be like in private, but he knew the first was a possibility. The thumb and middle finger of his left hand began spinning a silver ring that Max wore on his left index finger. It was a habit, one that he fell into when considering his options.

“Who goes first?” Max asked, approaching the table again and surveying the table. Roscoe let out a ‘mhmm’ as he drank his beer, pointing back at Max. Bodhi nodded in agreement and took a step back from the table, allowing Max all the room he might need.Max circled around to the far end opposite the racked balls. He took hold of the cue ball and rolled it back and forth along the green felt as he had seen done in movies before stopping it in the middle of the table, level with the front ball. As he leaned forward and took hold of the cue, slipping it between his fingers he felt a presence behind him.

“No, not like that kid,” Bodhi’s resonant voice said, as he took hold of Max’s hips. “Are you right handed?”

“No, left.”

“Then you need to hold the cue in the opposite hand,” Roscoe said from across the table, eyes fixed on Max.

Max switched hands, repositioned himself with Bodhi’s help and against lined the cue up. Bodhi’s hand was warm as it moved along Max’s arm. His rough, calloused fingers tracing a path down Max’s arm until his right hand was laid over Max’s, his left hand was on the younger man’s hip and the man’s body was pressed against his. Bodhi was hot, his body was hard and heavy as it leaned against Max and Max could smell him, a warm, masculine smell.

“Like this, let it slide through your fingers,” Bodhi breathed practically into Max’s ear and Max shivered under the man. “Back and forth. In and out. Like fucking.” Max’s breath hitched and the mand continued to guid Max’s hand with the cue back and forth, nearly touching the cue ball but always just short. “Until you’re ready and then you hit it.” There was a click as the cue struck the cue ball and sent it spinning forward. The colored balls scattered across the table and Max tried to trace their paths with his eyes but found it almost impossible to concentrate with Bodhi at his back. He didn’t even realise one had gone into a hole until Bodhi patted his hip and he said “Perfect, right in the hole.”

“Atta boy little buddy!” Roscoe cheered, his smirk growing and Max could see the man was trying to to make it congratulatory instead of predatory. He failed but he had tried at least.

Somewhere in his brain some primal part of Max was telling him these guys were dangerous, that he should run, that they were predators and he was their prey. Max heard that voice and promptly ignored it. The thrill was exciting. The guys were sinfully hot and he wanted to see where this went. If things took a turn, Max could care for himself, even against guys this big.

Max felt something push against his ass for just a second before Bodhi, released him, stood up and circled the table for his own cue. Max watched him go, watched him wink at Roscoe, watched Roscoe see that he had seen the wink, and smirked at the man. Roscoe own smirk widened and he stepped up the table.

As he bent forward to line up his cue, Roscoe’s eyes found Max’s and he winked at him at the same moment he hit the cue ball, sending out a series of clips as balls collide together.

“So, why you here by yourself Max? Why didn’t you hit up the Quarter? Seems to be more of your crowd then us roughnecks,” Roscoe asked, coming around the table to stand next to Max as Bodhi lined up his shot. Max watched Bodhi, watched as the corded muscles of his arm tensed and flexed as he moved his cue, watched how his eyes surveyed the table.

“Just moved here, don’t have friends in Black Lake yet. My place isn’t far from here and I figured I might meet more of the locals here rather than in the Quarter.”

“Yeah? How close?” Bodhi asked, looking up at Max.

“Elm Avenue, the Harbor Steps apartments.”

“The Harbor Steps,” Roscoe repeated, looking at Bodhi and grinning “we’ve got a friend that lives there, Dustin Griggs. You should look him up.”

Max nodded and then moved forward to take his turn once Bodhi had sank two balls. This time Roscoe was at his back, instructing him just as Bodhi had but pressing himself even closer against Max. He too lingered, standing up and dragging his hand down Max’s back but not stepping back until after he reached up and tousled the back of Max’s hair. When Roscoe finally moved and allowed Max back to straighten himself up again, Max leaned his stick against a nearby table and looked around. 

“Are there restrooms?” he asked, turning to the men. Bodhi nodded and pointed to the back of the room to a small hallway. Max smiled and made his way across the room, turning back just in time to see the two men connect a fist bump with each other, both grinning like kids. Max turn the corner into the hallway and leaned against the wall, take the moment to catch his breath. Fuck, was he going to do this? With both of them? They were definitely hot; older, built like tanks, rough around the edges, just his type. This was why Max had come out tonight, he needed to get laid.

Just then Roscoe turned the corner, and seeing max against the wall, stepped up to him with a grin. He left no space between him and Max and put one hand on Max’s waist and the other on the wall above his head. Roscoe looked down at Max with hunger in his eyes and then leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Max parted his lips and accept the tongue that Roscoe pushed into his mouth. The man’s beard scratched Max’s clean shaven face but he didn’t mind, he kinda loved it and groaned into Roscoe’s mouth when the man’s grip on his hip tightened. The light of the hallway dimmed, and Max turned his eyes to see Bodhi standing in the entrance to the hallway, head nearly to the ceiling. He reached down and cupped his groin, giving Max an idea of how large the man was and shit.

“Bodhi and I were talking about getting out of here, you should come.”

“Where are you going?” Max asked, breathing against Roscoe’s lips.

“Does it matter?” Bodhi asked, taking a step closer. Roscoe’s hand on Max’s hip tightened, his thumb found its way under Max’s shirt and rubbed a small circle against his skin.

“Not at all. I’ll go,” Max said, meeting Roscoe’s eyes as he said it. Roscoe brightened and dropped the hand above Max’s head to pat Max’s cheek. 

“Good boy. Bodhi, take him outside, I’ll pay for the drinks.”

With that Roscoe guided Max off the wall and pushed him toward Bodhi who caught him around his waist. The man growled in approval, his large hands moving along Max’s stomach as he turned them both and guided Max toward the door. Max walked in front, Bodhi's hand on the back of his neck, holding him with enough firmness that Max knew he was expressing his dominance and wasn’t just touching Max.

They went back into the main room of the bar and right for the front door. Max’s eyes were fixed on the door, his attention on the man guiding him but he noticed a few other patrons looking, all men. When they got outside Bodhi directed Max to a truck parked just a few spots down. The lights flashed and Max could hear the doors unlocking, Bodhi opened up the passenger door, pulled the seat forward and pushed Max inside. He didn’t hesitate to scrambled up and into the truck’s back seat and as he was crouched to do so, Bodhi slapped his presented ass and gave another deep throated growl.

What surprised Max was that Bodhi climbed in after him, filling the backseat with his mass and tossing the truck’s keys onto the driver’s seat. The man wasted no time and catching the side of Max’s head and pulling him into for a deep, hungry, domineering kiss that made Max moan. Bodhi used his other hand and directed Max onto his lap, a difficult task considering the man’s size and the limited space available but Max found a way. He straddled Bodhi's lap, his hands sneaking beneath the lower hem of the man’s shirt so that he could feel Bodhi’s firm abs and chest, finding them covered in trimmed hair.

“Shit kid, you’re a hungry little thing, aren’t you?” Bodhi groaned, his hands also moving along the skin of Max’s stomach until the moved to his back and then slipped won inside Max’s under to grab fistsfuls of his ass.

“Yeah. I thought I was going to loose it in there, just beg you guys to fuck me on the table.”

“Mhmmm, baby, that could have been arranged.”

“Fucking really Bodhi? It’s your goddamn truck,” Roscoe’s voice was suddenly there, irritation coating the words. Max felt on of Bodhi’s hands removed from his ass and turned to see him flipping Roscoe off, the bearded man standing in the open passenger door.

“You’ve always wanted to drive it, so now’s your chance,” Bodhi said, the sheer power of it making Max’s bodies rattle. Roscoe looked like he might argue for a moment before he stepped back and slammed the door shut, circling the front the truck and opening the driver side to climb in.

“You better not fuck him back there,” Roscoe growled, starting the truck up before turning his head. He might have been checking to see if it was clear for him to back up but when he saw Max he instead leaned back, caught the man’s head and pressed another fiery kiss against his lips. “Remember, I found you, I get you first.”

Max grinned and nodded, turning back to continue making out with Bodhi as Roscoe put the truck into gear and tore out of the parking lot. For a second he thought they might be going to to Max’s apartment, they had asked him where he lived after all, but from the glimpses of street he saw disappearing behind them, it was clear that wasn’t happening. Bodhi seemed to sense Max’s distraction and brought one hand up to hold the back of Max’s head in place, letting him control the boy’s mouth and fuck him with his tongue, his other hand continued to squeeze Max’s ass cheek, kneading it in his hand.

“Gonna wreck this ass kid. Gonna make you squeal. Gonna make you remember us.” Bodhi muttered, grinding up against Max. His fingers tightened in Max’s hair and he pulled back, exposing his throat. Bodhi’s mouth found the soft skin there and kissed and sucked his way down, leaving a hell of a hickey Max was sure. Then his hand was off of Max’s ass and pulling at the collar of his shirt, revealing Max’s collarbone and shoulder which Bodhi attacked next. His fingers were struggling with the buttons of Max’s shirt, trying to undo them until he lost patiences and literally ripped it open, sending buttons flying.

“Fuck Bodhi, calm down back there,” Roscoe said, looking into the rearview mirror to see the pale back of Max, Bodhi’s dark hands moving all over them. “Fuuck.”

The truck made another turn and within seconds Max was being jostled around as the truck climbed the small lip of a driveway and came to a stop. Bodhi didn’t seem to notice they had stopped, or he didn’t care, continuing to kiss and feel his way across Max’s chest. While he wasn’t as musclare as either Roscoe or Bodhi, Max had a lean, toned musculature, something that Bodhi seemed obsessed with. Max moaned out as the man feasted on his skin, hands sliding over Bodhi’s thick arms.

Now that Roscoe wasn’t driving anymore, he turned in his seat and took hold of Max’s shoulder, pulling him backwards. The boy cried out an alarm but moved with the man until Roscoe had flipped him and had him spread over the side of the front seats, his upper half up front where Roscoe could have his face and his lower half in the back still with Bodhi. Roscoe resumed his punishing kisses, turning Max’s lips and surrounding skin red with beard rash. While Bodhi took hold of Max’s jeans and began pulling them off the man.

Max’s groaned out, not sure what to do. Not sure which world he was in, but all too quickly he had been stripped naked and Bodhi was groping his bubble ass, his hot breath noticeable on Max’s pucker whenever his cheeks got parted.

“Shit kid. This ass is beautiful,” Bodhi moaned, his voice heavy and pained.It was takin effort for the man not to open Max up right then and there. To not go to town on the boy’s tight, pink hole. Roscoe reached back, his arm laying across Max’s back so that he too could take a fistful of ass and squeeze it.

“You going to be a good boy for us?” Roscoe asked, holding Max’s chin with his other hand, looking into his eyes.

“Yes sir,” Max said without hesitation. He meant it, he was theirs now.

“Good. You’re a good little slut aren’t you? I knew it when I saw you. Knew you were looking for real men to own that little ass of yours. Let’s go.”

Roscoe slapped Max ass before withdrawing it to open his door and climb out. Max looked around, realizing he was naked and expected to follow. Bodhi pushed on Max’s ass, sending him tumbling into the front seat. Max looked up to see Roscoe looking at him expectantly so he followed the man out the driver side, hands going to cover his groin. He looked around, they were in front of a small craftsman style house and a light hanging off the side of the house provide some illumination, just enough to light this part of the driveway. Large trees blocked the view of the street and any neighbors, if there were any.

Roscoe stepped forward, lifting his hand to take the back of Max’s neck, thumb rubbing the base of his skull.

“Fuck you look good,” he said, eyes dragging down Max’s body slowly, as if savoring every inch available.

“Yeah he does. A perfect little thing.” Bodhi’s voice was behind Max, he too had gotten out of the truck and was trailing his hands down Max’s sides. The night was still warm but Max shivered. He was naked, exposed, alone with these two guys in a place he didn't know. He appeared to be at their mercy and he loved it.

“Too bad he’s breaking the law. Public indecency. Indecent exposure. In front of a cop nonetheless,” Roscoe said, chuckling as Max’s face twisted into a look of confusion. In two seconds the two men had worked together to lock Max’s arms behind his back, one hand from each of them on his shoulder as they bent him forward. Max was stuck and as he struggled he found their hold on him to be unbreakable. “Looks like you need to be punished.”

“What the fuck?” Max yelled, struggling more and once against starting to twist his silver ring around his finger.

“That’s it boy, struggle. We’ll show you how we deal with little sluts like you here in Black Lake.” Roscoe’s grip was firm and unforgiving, his tone authoritarian but Bodhi's hand gave Max’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. This was a game, this was part of the fun Max realized, relaxing enough to stop worrying his ring.

The men lead him up the steps of the porch to the front door. Roscoe grunted something about having ‘him’ and then Bodhi released his hold so that he could unlock and open the door. He stepped inside first, Roscoe pushed Max in after Bodhi and then followed.

Max stumbled forward, falling to the hardwood floor in front of Bodhi. The front door slammed shut and a light came on. The man stepped forward and Max looked up, first time seeing how big Bodhi’s bulge had gotten. The mesh gym shorts did next to nothing to hide Bodhi’s erection and when Max’s mouth went slack, Bodhi grinned down at him.

“You like that, kid? Like my big cock?” Bodhi took hold of it through his shorts, gripping the base and shook it and Max saw the outline. He was huge and a wet spot was starting to form on the material a good foot from where Max guessed the man’s base was.

“Yes sir,” he muttered, eyes fixed on the man’s slow show for him. He heard the sound of a zipper being undone, then a thud as something metallic hit wood. Bodhi was still gripping and wagging his cock, Max couldn’t look away, not until something fleshy and wet brushed the side of his face.

Max turned and nearly poked himself in the eye with Roscoe’s cock. Again, not quite as big as Bodhi’s but Roscoe’s dick had to be ten inches and nearly thick as a beer can. He stroked it, pulling back his foreskin, gripped the base and smacked his head against Max’s cheek. Thick hair, the same golden-brown as his beard, surrounded Roscoe’s dick and now that he had discard his shirt as well as his pants, Max could see just how great of shape the man was in. Brown hair covered his chest and Max could see a bush poking out from under his arm. His torso was layer after layer of perfectly carved muscle. His abs flexed with each breath, his pecs were solid and capped off with pink nipples, his thighs were solid and corded with the same impressive muscle definition.

“You want to suck our cocks, don’t you Max?” Roscoe asked, although it was almost more of a statement than a question.

“Yes sir.”

“You want us to fuck your ass, don’t you Max?”

“Yes sir.”

“You want us to dominate you, make you our slut, don’t you Max?”

“Yes sir.”

“Tell us. Tell us how much you want us.”

“I want you to fuck my face sir. I want you to bend me over and eat me out while I suck cock. I want you to finger fuck me, open me up. I want you to fuck me. I you to ride my ass, turn it black and blue, I want to ride your dicks.”

“Good boy.” Roscoe said, using his grip on the base of his cock to guide it down until he was brushing it against Max’s lips and then he slipped the head inside Max’s mouth and the boy moaned and the men growled. It was only like that Max’s saw the flash of a golden wedding band around Roscoe’s finger. The idea of these two men, married and fucking each other, made Max shiver again and he stretched his lips around Roscoe and began sucking in his cock inch by inch.

“Aghhh,” Roscoe moaned, free hand taking hold of the back of Max’s head to hold him still as he feed him more cock. Max reached up, stroking Roscoe’s thigh with one hand while the other searched for Bodhi’s crotch. He found both easy enough and he began stroke Bodhi through his shorts, just as the man had been doing.

Roscoe kept pushing, kept feeding Max his delicious cock until he had max’s lips stretched wide around him and his cockhead was pressing against the back of his mouth, threatening to break into his throat. The contact made Max gag, drool coating his lips and dripping down his chin as tears began to well in his eyes. He didn’t stop, didn’t take his eyes from Roscoe’s, hungry for that look of approval the man was giving him.

“So pretty like this,” the man said, moving his hand to stroke the side of Max’s face. “Think I need a picture.” Roscoe pulled out, pushing Max’s head toward Bodhi. “Take him to your room, time to open him up.”

Bodhi grunted, bent down and picked Max up to throw him over his shoulder. Max could see down the man’s back to where his own muscled ass stuck out. Did Roscoe fuck that? Bodhi, turned and began climbing the stairs to the second floor positioning Max to look back do the stairs to where Roscoe was digging something out of his discarded jean pockets. Quickly Max’s vision was blocked by the ceiling and he was focusing instead on the feeling of Bodhi’s hand rubbing his bare ass, giving it a quick slap ever few steps.

The man tossed Max onto a large king size bed in one of the upstairs room. Max bounced as he landed and crawled backwards, watching as Bodhi removed his hat before reaching down to strip off his own tank-top shirt before replacing his hat. Long planes of hard muscle covered in the trimmed hair that Max had felt earlier was exposed and the smaller man groan with delight.

“Fuck, your body is amazing,” he said, reaching down to grip his own cock. Bodhi smirked and him and started to pose, flexing his muscles for Max. He couldn’t take his eyes away. Taking every second as a small gift from the gods somewhere. After finishing whatever routine Bodhi had been doing, the man pushed down his shorts, letting his naked sex fly free. Again Max groaned and his mouth went slack, making Bodhi smirk all the wider.

“I think you’ll be seeing it a lot in the coming weeks. You know where I live, I know where you live, you just bring this fine little ass over here anytime you need me,” Bodhi growled, climbing on the bed after Max. He moved like an animal, muscles tense and ready to explode in action. Max parted his legs and let the man crawl between them. Bodhi took the opening, coming up between Max’s thighs and pushing Max’s legs up against his own. The man kissed along Max’s stomach, tracing the faint edges of his abs before moving to his chest, catching one of Max’s nipples between this sharp teeth.

Bodhi ground down on Max, sending his cock to rub against Max’s ass. He couldn’t quite get inside Max, not like this, but Bodhi didn’t seem to be trying too hard at the moment, instead settling on teasing Max and making him squirm. His hands found the bed on either side of Max’s head and he lifted himself up, looking down at the boy.

“Can’t believe we found you first,” he muttered, “You’re going to be mine. You’re going to keep coming to me, right?”

“Yeah. Roscoe won’t mind… right?”

“Fuck him. You want me.”

“Fuck me?” Roscoe said from the door. Both men on the bed turned to look at him and there was a bright flash of light and a soft, electronic chirp.

“Yeah, fuck you.” Bodhi said vaguely, turning his attention back to Max and thrusting against him again.

“Aren’t you… married?” Max breathed, looking between the two men that didn’t seem all that concerned about the conversation

“Fuck no,” Roscoe laughed, stepping closer to take another picture. “I’ve got a wife.”

“Brothers,” Bodhi grunted, kissing the side of Max’s next before moving to flip him over onto his hands and knees.

“Brothers?” Max repeated, confused as there was obviously no blood relationship between the two men.

“Of a sort,” Roscoe said, coming up and taking a closer picture of Max. Max let go of puzzling out the relationship between the two men because Bodhi snapped his hips against Max’s ass and he could feel the man’s cock sliding between his thighs. Goddamn.

Roscoe climbed on the bed and got in front of Max, positioning his cock just inches form Max’s lips. He took his cock and waved it at Max, watching as the boy chased after it with his mouth.

“Take it boy,” Roscoe commanded “I want to see your lips around my cock again.”

Max did as ordered, opened his mouth and began working the man’s cock once again. At this new position Roscoe was better able to thrust into Max’s mouth, working up a steady rhythm. Max did his best to take the man, moaning and slobbering on him, coaxing out grunts of pleasure form Roscoe. 

Another flash of light and Roscoe’s cock stretching Max’s lips was forever captured.

Behind him Bodhi was moving, retreating back until he was sitting on his haunches, the two perfect globes of pale flesh that were Max’s ass cheeks, held in his hand. Max could feel him working and then parting his ass and suddenly Bodhi’s tongue was moving up Max’s crack, poking at his hole. The sensation made Max moan around Roscoe’s cock giving the man an opening to thrust into Max’s throat.

Max coughed and gagged around Roscoe’s meat, face going red and eyes tearing up as he struggled for air. Roscoe grunted and pushed further inside, taking another picture of Max like this. Max could see Roscoe’s fingers moving across the screen, his smirk illuminated by the phone’s glow and then there was a “whoosh’ as a message was sent and Roscoe threw his phone to the side.

“Come on baby, you’re so close to taking all of me,” the man said, withdrawing his cock enough to give Max a chance to suck in lungfuls of air. “Do it for me. Good boy,” Roscoe purred when Max nodded his head, letting the man fuck back into his mouth again. Roscoe was determined and deliberate with his thrusting, getting further inside Max’s throat each time all while Bodhi continued to eat Max out, getting his ass slick with his spit until he started pushing one of his thick, rough fingers against Max’s asshole. The boy shook and groaned as the finger breached him allowing Roscoe to fuck the last bit of his cock into Max’s throated and letting out a victorious roar.

“FUCK YES!” he cried, nearly cumming down the man’s throat right then. “You’re a goddamn pro at this kid!”

“Roscoe, his ass is so tight, he’s fighting my finger all the way.” Bodhi grunted, pushing past his second knuckle and watching as his entire finger disappeared into Max. The man lifted one of his hands to stroke along Max’s back, soon joined by one of Roscoe’s. “Come on kid, let me in.”

Max grunted, crying out around Roscoe as Bodhi worked his finger in and out of his ass. With the size of Bodhi’s fingers being nearly the same thickness of some cocks, Max was doing his best. He wanted to let the man in. Needed more inside him. Roscoe drew back his hips, leaving just his cockhead in Max’s mouth to work.

“Don’t tell me you’re letting him set the pace. Get that ass open man. I’m not leaving his mouth until I can get his ass. Stop being a pussy and rip him open.”

“Wait!” Max yelled, jerked his head to the side to drop Roscoe’s cock so he could speak, Bodhi’s hand stilled, a second finger pressing at Max’s hole but Roscoe did not. He brought his hand around and smacked Max’s face. Max let out a sharp cry and then Roscoe had his mouth filled again.

“Beat his ass Bodhi, show him who the man is here.”

Bodhi did as Roscoe told him, bringing his free hand down hard on Max’s ass and making him yell out onto Roscoe’s cock again.

“Again.”

Another smack. Another scream.

“Again.”

Roscoe laughed this time and ruffled Max’s hair.

“Give me his ass,” Roscoe said, pulling out of Max’s mouth. THe two men worked together to flip and rotate Max, putting him back on his back with his head under Bodhi’s crotch and his legs over Roscoe’s shoulers. For one terrifying second Max thought Roscoe might fuck him right then and looked up at Bodhi with tearful, pleading eyes. Bodhi smirked down at him, taking his hat off and using his arm to wipe sweat from his face before replacing his hat.

“Come on baby, I’ve been waiting for that mouth.” Bodhi aimed his cock down at Max’s lips, pushing inside and grunting as Max’s lips stretched painfully around it. He had over a foot of cock to feed the boy and if Roscoe had gotten all of his cock in Max, Bodhi was determined to do the same.

The mountain of a man slowly pushed his hips forward, groaning as Max took him. Soon enough Bodhi was pushing into Max’s throat and watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed around him. He reached down, putting one hand over Max’s exposed throat and felt the effect his cock was having on Max’s throat. He watched it become engorged, stretching desperately to take the man all while Max choked underneath him his hands looking all the paler as they clung to Bodhi’s thick thighs. 

On the other end of the bed Roscoe had dipped his head to continue eating Max out. The thick beard made Max writhe on the bed, torturing the sensitive skin around his asshole. He slipped one finger inside the boy, replacing what Bodhi had already done and fucked Max furiously with his finger. A second finger soon joined the first, digging into Max until there was no more finger to give. He scissored his fingers, stretching Max and marveling at how tight he was. And then a third finger, and a fourth finger.

He had almost his whole hand inside the boy and he was tempted to keep going. To get his whole hand inside him and work him like a puppet. Max could take it. He would take it. The boy had the potential to be a true pain slut. Roscoe could train him to do all the things for him that his wife refused to do or that he refused to do to her. He wouldn’t have to respect Max, he could just use him.

Thoughts of the boy waiting for him at home to clean his cock after work filled Roscoe’s mind as did thoughts of leaving him tied up all day, of sending him out with a butt plug, of bringing him to the station for all the guys to enjoy. Fuck.

Max’s ass was stretch as much as it would be unless Roscoe fisted him and he was ready to fuck this boy. 

Roscoe reached over to pull out a tube of lube that he knew Bodhi kept in his night stand and lathered up his cock before doing the same for Max’s hole. Max could feel the cool lube being applied to his asshole, could feel the man’s slick fingers entering him and he squirmed between the men. Bodhi had a good nine inches of his cock inside Max’s throat and was jacking himself off through Max’s throat. His hands tightened on the man’s thighs, his legs did the same on Roscoe’s shoulders but the men kept going.

Roscoe lifted himself up and leaned forward, bringing Max’s legs with him and putting the boy’s hole at the perfect place for his cock. He rested his head against that hole and then surged forward.

Max’s body convulsed and Bodhi withdrew his cock so that the two men could hear their boy scream out. Max tried to move, not to escape but his body was instinctively trying to dislodge the cock from his ass but Bodhi had him held tight and soon sat down on his face, putting his musky hairy hole right over Max’s mouth.

“FUUCK!” Roscoe bellowed as Max’s hole accepted him and wrapped it silky tightness around his cock. “Maxie baby is made for this!”

“Fuck,” Bodhi muttered, wrapping his hand around his cock to stroke it as he watched his friend fuck this little guy. The men’s eyes met and the laughed together, bringing fists up to bump again. How many time had they done something like this together and had it ever been this good? Max’s body called to them unlike anyone before and they both knew they could do horrible, wonderful things with this kid. Maybe even let their beasts out.

“Boy! Fuck yes! Take my cock!” Roscoe grunted, drawing back his hips and fucking into Max again, going further and further, over and over until he was was pistoning his entire length into Max.

Bodhi lifted himself removing his ass from the hungry mouth that had been eating him out and lifted Max’s head. He lowered himself back to his haunches and laid Max’s head on his thigh, letting the boy see Roscoe as he fucked. 

Max gasped, watching as Roscoe’s body seemed to pulse with every thrust. He had gone red, thick veins had popped ot the top of the man’s muscles and his face was a mask of fury as he fucked. Max whimpered and moaned as he reached for his cock but Bodhi didn’t allow it. Instead the man caught Max’s hands and lifted them to his fury chest, having the boy work his nipples as they both watched Roscoe.

Roscoe reached over and grabbed his phone again, lifting it up to take a picture of Max on his cock.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Max chanted, shaking between the men. “Fuck me Roscoe! Come on! Fuck that feels so good. Fuck! Oww! Oww! Fuck!”

“That’s it baby! Take my cock! Take my fucking dick boy!”

“Fuck yeah. Work those fucking nipples kid! Gonna fuck you next! Gonna make you scream for me!”

The room was hot and heavy with the heat and moisture the three men were putting off. The bed creaked and slammed into the wall with the force of each one of Roscoe’s thrusts. Roscoe bent forward more, bending Max nearly in half so that he could lick the sweat off the boy’s face and catch his lips in another one of his domineering kisses.

“Such a good whore. So fucking good to me. Gonna get more of this ass!”

“Come on kid. Suck my cock again,” Bodhi said, turning Max’s head away from Roscoe and back to the cock that was sticking up like a flagpole and leaking generous amounts of precum. Max took the cock between his lips and resumed sucking it, drinking in all the seat and precum that coated Bodhi’s cock.

“I’m close! Fuck I’m going to come!” Roscoe yelled, slamming into Max even harder, his rhythym becoming erratic as his orgams approached.

“Not in him. I want to seed him.”

“Too fucking bad!” Roscoe snapped as he came, filling Max’s ass with his hot, thick cum. The already audible sounds of Roscoe changed to a wet slurping as cum began leaking out of Max’s ass. Roscoe roared and then collapsed onto of Max. The man’s thick, hairy chest worked hard to take in air, sweat dripping down onto Max.

“Fuck that was good,” the man groaned, rolling off of Max and turning his head to smirk at Bodhi. “Have fun buddy.”

Bodhi patted Max’s check as he worked his cock and popped his cock out of Max’s mouth, taking the bottle of lube that Roscoe offered him.

“Get up kid,” Bodhi said, climbing off the bed and pulling Max with him. The man manhandled Max, positioning him against the bed. Bodhi’s hand took hold of Max’s upper thigh and lifted it so that Max’s right foot was up on the bed and his left was on the ground. Bodhi took hold of the back of Max’s neck and bent him over, kissing along the Max’s spine as he moved his hand to Max’s trembling shoulder.

“Ready?”

“Fuck me Sir.”

Max looked up to see Roscoe laid out on the bed, smirking at him. His long cock wasn’t as hard as it had been but it was still thick and slick with his cum and lube. The man was slowly playing with his cock, watching as Roscoe, towering behind Max, lined himself up. The thick head of Bodhi’s cock found Max’s hole, stabilized by the man’s hand holding his base. Max had never taken a cock this big. Fuck, he hadn’t taken a cock the size of Roscoe’s until tonight either but Bodhi was something different. He was a monster. He breathed, forcing his body to relax as he felt the man start pushing into him.

Without a cock or fleshy ass to muffle him, Max screamed out, instinctually trying to straighten before Bodhi’s hand on his shoulder forced him back down. Bodhi was muttering something, trying to encourage Max or calm him down but Max could only hear the blood rushing to his ears and the pounding of his heart.

“Ooooohh,” he whined, body trembling and ass burning as more Bodhi’s mushroom head popped past Max’s rim. It had felt like inches had gone into him, far more than actually had and Max squirmed. He was gasping for breath, raining sweat down and when he looked up Max found Roscoe had his phone up again, the light on the back of it telling Max he was being recorded.

“Damn boy, you look so good like that.”

“Come on kid, relax,” Bodhi said, pressing his heavy, hot chest against Max’s back and curling his arm around Max’s neck instead of holding his shoulder. Bodhi kept going, pushing more and more of his cock into Max, drawing out long, breathy squeals from the boy.

“That’s it. That’s it kid. You’re taking me. You feel so fucking good around me,” Bodhi growled, now halfway embedded in Max. He too was pouring sweat, drenching Max in his sweat and scent.

“Fu-Uuu-ck!” Max yelled as Bodhi pulled his hips back and then snapped them, sinking half his length back into Max. Bodhi nipped at Max’s shoulders, tightening his hold around the man’s neck and binging his other hand to stroke along Max’s flank. “Fuck me! Fuck me!”

Bodhi didn’t argue with Max, holding him firm as he withdrew almost all the way before fucking back into Max. The boy cried out and Bodhi did it again and again, getting further into him. The man was fucking Max faster and faster, harder and harder, making the bed squeak again. Bodhi was sweating so much that multiple times he had to take of his had and wipe the sweat away until he finally just discarded the thing.

“I’m going to get all inside you. Going to fill you up. Fuck kid! That’s it kid! Take my cock! You love my cock don’t you!” Bodhi released Max’s neck and grabbed his hips, watching as he fell forward, bent over. The man lifted Max’s left leg onto the bed as well and, with a snap of his hips, he fully seated himself inside Max and Max screamed again, his voice hoarse from the throat fucking and screaming.

“I love it! Give it to me! Fuck me! Fuck me!” Max cried out, tears falling down his face as Bodhi made long hard thrusts into him followed by a series of rapid snaps.

Bodhi watched with triumphantly as his entire cock disapperaed into Max’s tightly stretched hole. He watched as the man’s ass clung to his cock as he pulled back and then resisted as he pushed forward. He was fucking man. A god. And this kid was taking him.

Roscoe got onto his knees again and moved over to where Max’s had was, taking the boy’s hair and lifting him up, wagging his dirty dick at him.

“Clean me up. My wife doesn’t like it when I come home with slut all over me.”

Max’s eyes met Roscoe’s, there was a coldness, and superiority in them that both frightened and excited Max. He opened his mouth to whimper and Roscoe pushed in. Max could taste himself mixed with Roscoe’s cum and the lube but he did as he had been told and sucked the man’s cock, cleaning off every inch of it until it was no longer in his mouth.

Bodhi snarled at Roscoe, shoving him away from Max.

“Mine!” he growled, fucking Max with a savage fury and making him cry out, pleading for Bodhi to slow down. Bodhi didn’t, he fucked harder and hard, displaying to Roscoe his power and making Roscoe hear his boy begging for his, Bodhi’s, cock. 

“Bodhi! Fuck! Fuck! Oh Gods Bodhi! I’m- I’m- fuck!” Max squealled his body jerking and convulsing as he oragasmed around Bodhi’s cock without touching his own. He sprayed his come all over the bed and his hole spasmed around Bodhi, drawing out a moan for form the man. Roscoe’s eye went hard for a moment as he watched the two before he shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

“Remember, I had him first. That’s my seed inside of him,” Roscoe taunted, reaching down to smack Max’s cheek before retreating off the other side of the bed and exiting the room. Bodhi slowed once the man was out of the room, going back to dragging whimpers and pleading from Max instead of cries of pain.

Bodhi was getting close, he could feel his balls churning and tightening, ready to breed his boy. His movements became erratic and harsh again, fucking into Max with a superhuman strength and fury.

“FUCK!” he howled, burying himself fully into Max and coming. Max could feel the hot seed filling him, burning his insides. After he Bodhi’s orgasm ended he released his hold on Max and the smaller man collapsed onto the bed, sliding down but not completely off Bodhi’s cock. Bodhi was twitching, coming off his orgasm, and stepped backward and leaned against the wall, exiting Max with a wet ‘slurp’. Bodhi’s breathing was coming his ragged breaths, Max was wheezing and moaning on the bed, thick rivers of cum sliding out of his ass and down his inner thigh.

Max had never been so full before and now he was dealing with a completely lack of weight and stimulation inside him. He shivered and went move but froze with a pained whine. Every inch of him burned or stung. He had no strength left to move so he remained bent over the bed, whimpering.

Bodhi blinked and shook his head, looking around the room and then down at Max’s destroyed hole. Destroyed by him and Max had loved it, begged for more. The kid was fucking perfect. He stood forward, running a thick finger up Max’s inner thigh to collect some of the escaping cum only to press it back into Max, watching with a smirk as the boy’s ass closed and tightened in front of his very eyes. What all could he do with that ass? What could Max handle? Bodhi wanted to find out but the kid’s whimpering was calling to Bodhi at the moment.

“Shh, shh kid,” Bodhi muttered, rubbing Max’s back before gently spreading Max’s body out along the bed and falling down next to him. “You were fantastic Max. You took all of me. Fuck you took all of me alike champ. You had a good time right? You loved my dick in you, yeah?”

Max turned to look at Bodhi, his eyes shining as he did so and nodded. “Yeah. Felt so good,” he moaned, voice barely more than a whisper. It hurt to talk. It hurt to breath. Max had never felt better or more satisfied. He reached out and splayed his fingers across Bodhi’s heaving chest, watching the massive amounts of muscles moves.

“Good boy,” Bodhi said, grinning down at Max. He wasn’t done with Max yet, Bodhi was sure of it.

“Roscoe?” Max asked, unsure if he should be prepared for more.

“He left.”

“Ok. Ok.”

It was only a matter of minutes before Max had drifted off to sleep and Bodhi watched him do so. He moved his hand to Max’s face and brushed away on of his linger tears with his thumb. This kid was too good to be true and now that Roscoe had sent pictures out with Max’s face, the whole pack would know about him. Bodhi wondered how many Max might entertain and which one of them would claim him as their own.

When Bodhi finally dropped off into sleep he dreamt of Max’s tight ass around his cock and fucking him under the moon.


End file.
